


In Her Hands

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Rowena didn't die, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dom Rowena MacLeod, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Full Time Dom/sub, Kissing, Magic, Male multiple orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Overload, Porn, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Romance, Sex Magic, Smut, Spanking, Spells & Enchantments, Sub Sam Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2021, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Bound sub Sam uses his mouth to please his Mistress, Rowena.  Rowena then uses pleasure magic on him as she fingers him, fists him, spanks him and milks his prostate.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	In Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2021 square: Prostate Milking

Sam knelt at Rowena’s feet, enjoying the sensation of the hard floor beneath his knees. His wrists were bound behind his back with pink leather cuffs secured with golden locks and his face was between Rowena’s legs. The skirt of her deep purple dress was gathered neatly at her waist and her hands stroked Sam’s hair as she sat gracefully on her ornate, elevated chair at the center of her vast dungeon. Rowena was casual Mistress to many, but it was only Sam who had officially become her full-time submissive.

“Good boy, oh yes,” she moaned as Sam’s tongue drew spirals and zigzags over her clit, swept to and fro across it and undulated against it. He yearned to please her, to make her come and to give her anything she desired. He longed always to worship her. When her breathing grew heavy, Rowena gripped Sam’s head and began to thrust against his tongue. Sam held it still and extended for her, and she ground passionately against it.

“Samuel,” she cried in a smooth, rich tone, “I’m coming, oh, what a good boy.” She held his head fiercely to her pussy and moaned for many long moments. Sam’s cock was hard and eager, but he tried to ignore it.

Eventually Rowena came down from her climax and released Sam’s head.

“Mistress, thank you, Mistress,” Sam spoke with a bowed head, “for letting me lick your pussy.”

Rowena put her hand gently beneath his chin and raised his face until their eyes met.

“Good boy,” she told him, and he felt warm and glad to have pleased her. She rose and removed his cuffs, freeing his wrists, then returned to her chair. Sam remained on his knees and awaited instruction.

“Now strip for me,” she instructed.

“Mistress, yes Mistress,” Sam replied as he stood up and removed his layers, garment by garment in the exact order and at the precise pace that Rowena had trained him. She watched with an approving gaze that made Sam feel proud and blissfully owned. When he was fully nude, he displayed his body as she had trained him to, showing off his front and then his back. When he modeled his front side, he was to stand with his feet shoulder width apart, his head perfectly level and his arms straight down by his sides. When he modeled his back side, he was to first stand upright and then bend forward, reach behind himself and part his ass cheeks, displaying his asshole. He was to remain in each position until Rowena told him to proceed. Sometimes she would inspect his body closely and slowly during his display ritual, examining him both front and back with great scrutiny, but other times she was fast with her approval, not even leaving her chair, and so it was tonight.

“Mistress, may I make a request?” Sam asked once his examination ritual was completed and his body approved.

“Aye, dear,” she replied.

“Mistress, may I kiss you?”

“Aye,” Rowena answered with a sweet smile, and Sam united their mouths. Her lips were soft; Sam thought they were the softest lips he had ever kissed. He wanted to slide his tongue into her mouth at once, but he knew he had to wait until she did it first, and he always wanted to be good for her, to follow her every order perfectly. He waited eagerly, kissing her lips gently and sweetly until at last he felt her tongue enter his mouth. He made an involuntary sound of relief and kissed her with passion, and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with matched need.

After the kiss Sam gave her a blissful grin that he could feel was dopey, and she responded with a fond smile. She took his hand and guided him to stand below one of the metal hooks that protruded from the ceiling of her dungeon. She retrieved the cuffs and rebound Sam’s wrists, this time in front of his body. She fetched two of her tall red leather stepping stools and set one in front of him and one behind him, giving herself the ability to tower over his tall form. She took a length of golden chain out from one of the drawers built into the dungeon walls. She used the chain to hang the cuffs from the hook, extending Sam’s arms straight above his head and trapping them there.

“Is that comfortable, dear?” Rowena asked.

“Mistress, it’s perfect,” Sam replied, deeply appreciative of her concern, “thank you for asking.”

She smiled, a sultry, irresistible smile, and Sam’s hard cock throbbed desperately. She took a step back to admire his bound form; Sam enjoyed her eyes on him. She walked around his body a few times, gazing at him in a possessive way that made Sam want to kiss her again.

“I have a special treat for you, my sweet dove, for always being such a good boy,” Rowena told him.

“Mistress, thank you,” Sam said with excitement.

Rowena took a small red crystal from her pocket along with a twig with shimmering purple leaves growing from it. She held the crystal in her palm and waved the twig over it as she spoke an incantation Sam had never heard before. An instant after she spoke it, both of Rowena’s hands began to glow with a rainbow-colored light. She put the items back in her dress pocket. She stepped onto the stool in front of Sam and hovered one hand over his chest, almost touching him, but not quite.

“Brace yourself,” she instructed. Sam wasn’t sure what was coming, but he trusted his Mistress completely. He tried to brace himself for anything. 

Rowena closed the gap between her hand and his chest; at the moment of contact Sam gasped as a sudden wild sensation of deep pleasure radiated from her hand, webbing out over his chest and making him call out, overwhelmed by the ecstasy. Her magic massaged his very essence, stimulated every aspect of his complex being. He could feel every nerve at once, and they all bent to Rowena, all screamed joyfully with her power. He felt like her magic was breaking him down, making him utterly raw, and then encompassing him, embracing him. 

Within Rowena’s pleasure magic was the breadth of the earth, was the essence of the rain and the soil and the trees. Emanating from the rainbow light was something greater than pleasure, something undefinable. It was something like a bundle of emotions too vast to find words for. It was something like a happy dream that leaves behind no detail, only a sunk-in sense of some particular, appealing flavor that blurs with the morning light. Sam felt as though he would never be able to get enough of the magic, just like he would never be able to get enough of Rowena. With immense elation Sam relished the clear fact that every spec of flesh the pleasure magic touched belonged blissfully to her.

“Do you like it?” she asked, though it was obvious she knew the answer.

“Mistress,” Sam panted, “I love it, thank you so much, oh Mistress.”

Rowena made a pleased hum and began to glide her hand down his chest and over his stomach. It left a trail of unspeakable pleasure in its wake, and Sam struggled not to thrust his hips because that required permission; good boys could control their urges.

“Tell me how good it feels, Samuel,” she commanded. Her hand caressed pleasure magic over his hips and thighs, but she avoided his cock.

“Mistress,” Sam moaned, struggling to find the words but desperate to please her, “it, it feels like I am overwhelmed by your power, and like your power has ch-chosen to gift me with, with more pleasure than I, than I can explain, pleasure everywhere you touch me and beyond, it, it’s pleasure like I have never known, thank you, thank you, Mistress.”

“Good boy,” Rowena said, and he felt her praise like a present. She withdrew her hand and he felt a great loss, yet appreciated the moment to catch his breath. She walked around his body and he heard her climb the stepping stool behind him. He panted and tried to brace himself for more of her pleasure magic. She made him wait for longer than he wanted, but he didn’t beg because that required permission; good boys were patient unless told to be otherwise.

When she finally placed her magic-laden hand on Sam’s back he was startled, and his whole body jerked. She held her hand in place, giving him a moment to adjust. He breathed harshly and struggled to remain still for her.

Rowena began to move her hand, stroking to and fro and up and down Sam’s back, covering every inch of his skin with her magical touch. At last, she lowered her hand and caressed his ass. She stroked over one cheek and then the other before using both of her magic-emitting hands to hold both cheeks at once. Sam moaned wantonly. She squeezed his ass cheeks firmly, and the pleasure magic was forced more deeply into his flesh; it sank into his being. 

Rowena withdrew her hands then and Sam made a loud sound of desperate protest without meaning to; this time his body was too needy to care about catching its breath, too hungry for more to even remember about breathing. 

“Be patient,” Rowena spoke sternly.

“Mistress, yes, I’m s-so sorry, I-I’ll be patient.”

“Good boy.”

He heard her voice uttering another incantation. This was one that Sam knew well; it was a lubrication spell. After she had performed it Rowena parted Sam’s ass cheeks and her slicked, enchanted fingers found his hole. The pleasure magic against his sensitive circle of puckered flesh made it nearly impossible not to jerk his hips, but somehow Sam managed.

“Mistress, ahh,” he cried out, “th-that feels so good, thank you, oh, oh, thank you.”

Rowena made a pleased hum and Sam felt two of her magically charged fingers slide past his entrance and fully into his ass. He panted and made a yell of lust, his untouched cock throbing painfully. Her fingers began to withdraw from his channel, and he felt a sense of loss, but remembered not to make any noise that could be construed as impatience. Happily, an instant later his need was fulfilled as Rowena’s fingers plunged all the way into him once again. She proceeded to work them out and in, out and in, over and over, and so it was for what felt like blissful ages, Rowena fucking him with her fingers and Sam groaning low and long, never wanting it to stop. 

“Good boy,” she praised him. She added a third finger and spread her fingers inside his ass. The magic inside of him, filling him as each of her fanned out fingers radiated her power, was nearly paralyzing in its intensity. Soon Rowena removed her fingers and did nothing for a time, giving Sam a chance to catch his breath. He heaved and mumbled, not even knowing what he was trying to say. 

“Are you alright, dear?”

“Mistress, yes, it’s wonderful, thank you,” Sam answered, “Mistress, please, please may I have more?” he requested as politely as he could, except when he heard himself he realized that his words had come out as unstructured moans and babbles.

“I’ll give you a break before we move on.”

Rowena returned to her chair, leaving Sam bound and untouched. He longed for her but was delighted to watch her gaze appreciatively at him. Sam yearned to be all that Rowena wanted him to be, to satisfy her every desire and act on her every whim; when he was pleasing her, he was at his happiest. He gazed lovingly back at her and waited for his desperate breathing to calm.

Once Sam’s inhales and exhales had returned to normal, Rowena reapproached him. She stepped onto the stool in front of him and kissed his lips with possessive tenderness. He made a sound of sheer gratitude against her mouth. He felt every kiss from her a blessing. He felt every touch from her a miracle.

“Ready for more?” Rowena asked.

“Mistress, yes, please.”

She smirked wickedly and returned to her spot on the stepping stool behind him. Sam knew now there was no use in bracing himself for her pleasure magic; it would overwhelm him no matter what he did. He felt Rowena’s five slippery, gathered fingers begin to work into his hole. He made a long, soft sound as she pushed them inside, stretching him. She paused for an instant as the muscles of his ass clenched and released around her fingers, and then she began to push in her knuckles, carefully and slowly. Sam felt removed from reality, existing only within her, and before he knew it Rowena had worked her whole hand inside and was holding her fist within his tight channel, pleasure magic pressing fiercely against his walls.

“Tell me, dear, how does it feel?”

Sam panicked because he didn’t think it was physically possible for him to find and speak words with her magic-laden fist inside him. He tried, but heard only nonsensical sounds.

“I’ll let that slide,” she told him, a charmed smile in her tone, and then she began to rock her fist from side to side within him. She flexed her fingers one at a time, slowly, and then again at speed. She shook her arm, jostling her fist within his tightness, and Sam lost control and gave his hips a firm thrust.

Rowena tsk-tsked and removed her hand from inside his ass. Sam swallowed his sound of protest.

“Samuel,” she lectured, “are we supposed to thrust without permission?”

“Mistress, n-no,” Sam panted, “I’m so sorry. I-I promise to do better next time.”

Rowena was silent for a long moment, and then Sam heard the woosh of her hand being drawn rapidly back before a hard spank of pleasure magic landed on his ass. She spanked with force; indeed, Sam could already feel his flesh beginning to bruise, but the pleasure magic made the pain, something Sam already enjoyed, feel like sheer delight. The pain and pleasure, sharp and deep, seemed to swirl together below the surface of his flesh as Rowena’s flat hand made fierce contact over and again.

“Mistress,” Sam spoke with great effort, “I’m s-so sorry for being a bad boy. Please, p-please, Mistress, how can I make it up to you?”

Rowena gave him a final, brutal spank, then walked around to his front. She unhooked his bound wrists from the ceiling and sat back in her chair. She lifted the skirt of her dress and parted her legs.

“Make me come again, Samuel.”

Eagerly, Sam rushed back onto his knees and buried his face between Rowena’s legs. He lapped up and down her slit. He swirled and caressed his tongue over her clit and pressed his lips passionately to the nub of slick flesh. He lavished Rowena’s pussy with affectionate attention, desperately worshiping it with his mouth.

“Good boy,” she called out, then slid her fingers into his hair and gripped his head. She had not ended the pleasure magic spell, and her glowing hands still radiated her power. As she held his head the magic began to sink into his mind, and he was scared for a moment. “Good boy,” Rowena said again, and her voice soothed him. The pleasure magic settled into Sam’s mind and, instead of causing the discomfort he had feared, it made him think of all that was good in his life and all that had ever been good in his life. It allowed him to relish every moment of happiness he had ever experienced. It did not make him forget the painful parts of his life; rather, it allowed him to look at them from very far away, from a place where he could see that what mattered most was that he had survived it all, had survived it all and found a lasting source of happiness in the love of his Mistress. 

Rowena began to thrust hard and fast against Sam’s tongue and a moment later she climaxed, calling out, “Good boy, Samuel.” Her praise sent a thrill throughout Sam’s being; it was a thrill of tenderness and it was a thrill of passion. Rowena’s orgasm was long, as hers always were, and Sam had time to savor her taste, to feel her clit pulse against his tongue, to inhale her scent.

“Oh, my,” she panted when she was done, “well done, dear. Now go get us some water before we move on.”

“Mistress, yes, Mistress.” 

Sam’s hands were bound in front of his body, but he was still able to awkwardly fetch them glasses of water, one at a time. He brought Rowena hers first, of course, and watched her drink, joy throbbing through him. He enjoyed fetching things for her, pleasing her and serving her in any way he could.

“You need water too, dear,” she reminded him.

“Mistress, thank you, I’ll be right back,” he said, suddenly realizing his own thirst. He fetched himself the water and decided, because his docile feelings were so overwhelming, to kneel before her while he drank. Rowena appeared pleased by the gesture. She patted his head with affection, then gracefully drank the rest of her water. Sam gulped down the remainder of his own and waited for instruction, staying on his knees and taking one of the other positions he had been trained in, his back straight and his eyes down.

“Good boy,” Rowena told him, “now back to the hook.”

Sam rose and walked back to where the hook protruded from the ceiling. He reached his arms up and tried to loop the chain attached to his cuffs onto the hook, but after a few failed attempts Rowena stepped up on the stool and did it for him.

“Good try, wee dove,” she complemented him.

“Mistress, thank you, Mistress.”

She returned to the stepping stool behind his body and parted the cheeks of his ass. He felt two of her fingers enter him; her hand was still slippery from the lubrication spell and her fingers slid smoothly in. She curled her magical, powerful fingers within him and quickly located his prostate. It was a spot that was wildly sensitive under normal circumstances, and with the pleasure magic added it was so good Sam thought he might black out.

“Samuel,” Rowena moaned as she began to rub soft circles against the spot, “come for me.” Her touch was gentle, but the magic was forceful and suddenly Sam’s untouched cock was spilling milky white. He screamed.

“Oh, my,” she said, sounding pleased as she peered around his body to eye the evidence of his release. “Good boy,” she praised him, and he tried to thank her but she was still stimulating his prostate with her magic and all he could manage were needy, garbled noises. She laughed, a beautiful sound, a sound that made Sam feel warm and light.

Before he knew it a fresh orgasm was overtaking him, and his body shook fiercely from the effort it took not to thrust his hips, not to pointlessly plunge his cock into the open air. He tried again to thank her, for he was drowning in a pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before, and it was a pleasure that belonged solely to Rowena, a pleasure that claimed him in her name, conquered him with its profound intensity.

“Samuel, good, again.”

Sam made an involuntary whimper and a violent shudder because he could hardly stand not to thrust; he thought he would die if he had to resist the urge any longer, but he would try for her, always would he try for her.

“Poor lad,” Rowena spoke gently, “go on, you can thrust your hips.”

Sam made a deeply grateful sound and began to madly fuck the air. His motions jostled her fingers, causing them to rub more briskly against his prostate as she worked them in a continuous circular motion; Sam came twice in a row, his untouched cock leaking onto the stepping stool in front of him and his mouth uttering sounds of blinding bliss, of profound gratitude, of utter devotion to her.

“Good boy, good boy,” she whispered into his ear as she kept going, and Sam’s cock kept spilling over and over. With each orgasm he melted further into her ownership, feeling her magic taking him deeper and deeper under her kind rule. Encompassed by her power Sam felt utterly safe, despite the frantic nature of the experience. He didn’t know how many times he came, her magic overwhelming his prostate and her other enchanted hand resting on his rapidly moving hip, her silky lips kissing his shoulder and her breath warm against his ear when she spoke.

“Come for me, over and over, don’t stop, Samuel, don’t stop.”

Sam felt like he might die from the intensity of the pleasure, but he trusted Rowena with all that he was and so he knew it must be safe. His body convulsed endlessly and made a growing puddle on the stepping stool in front of him as his mouth emitted an ongoing groan of keen elation. He lost all sense of time and place and felt only the pleasure she gave him, knew only that he belonged to her.

In time Sam collapsed his weight and was held up only by his wrists bound to the ceiling. He struggled to breathe.

“Poor, sweet lad,” Rowena whispered, and she gently withdrew her hand. Sam heard her speak another unknown incantation and then breathe a heavy sigh and when she came back into his view her hands no longer glowed. “Are you alright, my dearest boy?” she asked as she unhooked him from the ceiling and then unbound his wrists. He started to topple over and she steadied him, then guided him to his chair, which was a less grand version of her own chair. He tried to thank her but found himself still unable to form words.

“I’m going to fetch you some more water,” Rowena said as she stroked his hair.

Sam tried to object, because he was supposed to be the one fetching her things, but when he moved to stand he only fell back onto the chair again.

“It’s alright, Samuel, my sweet dove,” she whispered into his ear, “you did so well. You are my good boy.”

She moved away to go get the water and he reached out for her instinctively.

“I’ll be right back, dear,” she promised, and she was, and she sat beside him in her chair and watched him drink his water with an expression of fond, endless ownership.


End file.
